


Лекарство против кризиса

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Они любят свою работу, но день за днем наблюдают одну и ту же картину. Люди заходят к ним в кафе утром за первой порцией кофе — еще слишком сонные, чтобы подавать признаки жизни. Потом в обеденный перерыв, слишком увлеченные рабочими делами или возможностью первый раз спокойно проверить социальные сети. Вечером все уже слишком уставшие и либо торопятся домой, либо просто не в настроении. Но бывают и исключения.





	Лекарство против кризиса

— Добро пожаловать! — громче, чем следует, приветствует посетителя Со и широко улыбается. Шори иногда говорит, что его вечно слишком счастливая улыбка выдает в нем идиота, но Со знает, что друг это любя. Да и в конце концов, в противном случае Шори бы просто зачах тут от тоски. Нет, они любят свою работу, но день за днем наблюдают одну и ту же картину. Люди заходят к ним в кафе утром за первой порцией кофе — еще слишком сонные, чтобы подавать признаки жизни. Потом в обеденный перерыв, слишком увлеченные рабочими делами или возможностью наконец спокойно проверить социальные сети. Вечером все уже слишком уставшие и либо торопятся домой, либо просто не в настроении. Не будешь улыбаться каждую минуту — и станешь таким же, как они. Конечно, бывают и приятные исключения: компании школьниц, тихо смеющихся в углу кафе. Студенты, которым не надо после учебы спешить на работу. А бывают и те, кто не попадают ни под одну категорию.

— Ваш кофе.

Со бесшумно ставит чашку с ароматным латте на столик у окна. Он и сам любит это место: оно светлое и уютное, и если бы он умел рисовать, то ему бы хотелось тут сидеть, наблюдать за прохожими и делать зарисовки. Но рисовать Со не умеет, зато умеет обслуживать посетителей и оставаться вежливым в любой ситуации. Ну и делать из салфеток розочки.

Парень за столиком молча кивает и тянется к кружке, хотя Со знает: до конца все равно не допьет. Посидит еще двадцать минут, оставит пятьсот йен и уйдет, как всегда не дожидаясь сдачи. Но Со уже давно не удивляется, а просто воспринимает это как данность. Некоторые творческие личности бывают куда более странными, а то, что этот парень относится к их числу, он понял где-то еще на второй или третий день, когда заметил перед гостем весь исчерченный лист бумаги. 

— Творческий кризис, что ли? — хмыкает Шори, наблюдая за тем, как парень сидит, уставившись в одну точку.

Со пожимает плечами, обеспокоенно проследив за взглядом друга. Почему-то он действительно переживает за эти стихи, которые рождались на его глазах. Ну, в данный момент они, конечно, не очень-то рождались, но Со уверен: однажды он станет свидетелем того, как незнакомый парень довольно улыбнется, отложит карандаш и, перечитав написанное, удовлетворенно кивнет. И, может быть, даже поблагодарит его за кофе. Впрочем, это уже мелочи.

Но всё же ему хочется как-то помочь гостю. Он подходит к компьютеру и принимается изучать имеющуюся в наличии музыку. Плейлист составлял Шори, а значит, тут можно найти, что угодно: от старого американского рока до современной японской попсы. Со выбирает наугад одну песню — для него самого музыка никогда не бывает просто фоном, так что, возможно, и этого парня спокойная лиричная песня вдохновит на какую-нибудь мысль.  
Он не знает, помогло это или нет, потому что через пятнадцать минут тот уходит — всё так же, оставив в чашке остывший кофе и не забрав свои сто тридцать йен сдачи.

Конечно, он придет снова. И снова. И снова. И, видимо, будет приходить, пока не допишет эту песню или стихи. Со больше склоняется к первому варианту: он замечает, что парень часто перечитывает написанное, шевеля губами и отстукивая по столу ритм. В конце концов любопытство превосходит все допустимые нормы и в следующий раз, ставя перед своим постоянным гостем кружку кофе, Со не удерживается и краем глаза заглядывает в листок. Это уже другой, понимает он, менее исчерченный и более аккуратный — видимо, на прежнем стало совсем невозможно писать. 

В этот раз Со снова выбирает музыку на свое усмотрение, на что Шори лишь молча закатывает глаза. Посетителей почему-то в этот день больше обычного, и Со даже не замечает, как парень уходит. Просто забирает недопитый кофе и деньги и вздыхает: не то от того, что пропустил этот момент, не то из-за ощущения, что его рабочий день уже закончен, хоть и прошла еще только половина.

Шори ничего не говорит, хотя явно замечает, как он сдулся, и Со ему за это благодарен. Конечно, он не умеет долго унывать, и какая-нибудь мелочь скоро снова поможет ему придти в прежнее расположение духа, но в данный момент ему грустно, что он сам ничем не может помочь человеку. Пусть даже незнакомому. Пусть даже тому наверняка не нужна его помощь. Но — Со поднимает голову и улыбается сам себе — это не значит, что он собирается сдаваться.

Поэтому на следующий день, ставя перед своим гостем кофе, он уходит не сразу, а ждет реакции. Сначала парень тянется к кружке, привычно не поднимая головы, но на секунду замирает, прежде чем сделать глоток. Со победно усмехается: судя по мелькнувшей на чужих губах улыбке, старательно нарисованный им смайлик не остался незамеченным.

Шори скептично выгибает бровь, глядя на его торжествующую улыбку, и качает головой. Со и сам понимает, что ведет себя как идиот, но теперь он хотя бы идиот, который немного продвинулся на пути к своей цели. Правда, что это за цель, он и сам не представляет, но это абсолютно неважно: разберется по ходу дела. И следующие пятнадцать минут он довольно наблюдает за что-то активно строчащим на листочке парнем.

— Что ты будешь делать, когда он закончит песню и уйдет? — спрашивает Шори на следующий день, и Со отрывается от почти законченный розочки.

— Что?

— Творческим людям нужна смена обстановки, — поясняет тот. Шори всегда по-дурацки прямолинеен, и в данный момент Со этому совсем не рад. Конечно, он догадывается, что однажды этот парень больше не вернется и даже, скорее всего, и не вспомнит об их кафе, куда приходил целую неделю подряд, чтобы сесть за столик у окна и выпить кофе. Но вспоминать об этом лишний раз все равно не хочет. Вместо этого он рисует на кофе панду и кладет на поднос сложенную из салфетки розочку.

Слова Шори он вспоминает на следующий день, когда смотрит на часы и замечает, что время уже близится к половине третьего, а их постоянного посетителя так и нет. Но Со все равно поспешно направляется к двум девушкам, которые собираются сесть за столик у окна.

— Прошу прощения, но этот столик занят, — с вежливой улыбкой извиняется он и провожает их на другое место, предлагая в качестве компенсации большую порцию кофе по цене средней, а делая шаг назад, едва не врезается в того, кого уже почти отчаялся сегодня увидеть. Судя по смеющемуся взгляду, тот успел застать всю сцену, и Со смущенно улыбается. А затем, сам не ожидая от себя подобного, кивает, как хорошему знакомому. Как будто подтверждает: "это место всегда в твоем распоряжении".

А еще это первый раз, когда парень, обычно не замечающий его присутствия, смотрел прямо на него, и Со не может не поделиться этим наблюдением с Шори. Тот усмехается и качает головой, но Со лишь делает музыку погромче и принимается рисовать на кофе цветочек.

А на следующий день парень действительно не приходит. Со зря держит для него столик аж до трех часов и заставляет себя улыбаться под сочувственным взглядом Шори. Видимо, работа над песней действительно закончена, и ему никто ничего не должен, но отчего-то все равно обидно. Он мог хотя бы попрощаться. Хотя это странно — прощаться с тем, с кем никогда не здоровался. Со понимает, что это только у него ощущение, что он знает этого парня куда лучше, чем должен знать обычного посетителя кафе. Выражение недовольства, раздражения, радости на его лице; явно любимый кожаный браслет, который тот никогда не снимает; жест, которым убирает падающие на лицо непослушные волосы. Он не знает только одного — его голос. Но, наверное, Со и так получил куда больше, чем следовало.

— Эм... Прошу прощения...

Он удивленно смотрит на висящие в подсобке часы и прислушивается к разговору в зале. Кто-то решил перекусить на ночь глядя?

— Эй, — заглянувший спустя несколько секунд к нему Шори хитро улыбается, — это к тебе.

Со отрывается от подсчета банок с газировкой и непонимающе хмурится. Кому могло что-то понадобиться в такое время?

Он стоит, облокотившись на стойку, и вертит в руках сложенный вдвое листок, который Со моментально узнает. От волнения почему-то — и откуда оно только взялось? — потеют руки, и он машинально вытирает их о фартук.

— Добро пожаловать, — нелепо приветствует он позднего посетителя и зачем-то добавляет: — Вам как обычно?

Но тот лишь качает головой и протягивает ему лист бумаги.

— Я зашел отдать вот это.

— Отдать? — удивленно приподнимает брови Со. — Но зачем?

Парень усмехается, отводя взгляд в сторону, и засовывает руки в карманы.

— Потому что ты имеешь право увидеть результат. В благодарность за помощь, — Со счастливо (по-идиотки, как сказал бы Шори) улыбается и, кажется, впервые ждет, когда уйдет этот парень. Тот, судя по ухмылке, это прекрасно понимает.

— Увидимся, Со-кун.

У Со подрагивают от нетерпения пальцы, когда он наконец разворачивает листок. Взгляд быстро пробегает от строчки к строчке, пока не останавливается на самой последней. В углу листа всего несколько иероглифов, и Со улыбается, убирая текст песни в карман.

— Увидимся, Кикучи-кун.


End file.
